El abrazo especial
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una mañana Inglaterra se despierta y se da cuenta de unas cuantas cosas. 1-Está en Paris. 2-Está en la cama de Francia. 3-Está desnudo. 4-Francia está a su lado. Y 5... el francés se ha encogido hasta ser un niño del medievo. ¿Podrá Inglaterra controlar a un francés aún más burlón e insoportable de lo normal o será el niño quién le controle a él? "Spin-off" de Mon Petit lapin.


**El abrazo especial**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **recién nos enteramos que según el canon Inglaterra no puede nadar. ¿Un pirata que no puede nadar? ¿En serio, Himaruya? ¿de todos... Inglaterra? Que es una isla. Los personajes son suyos, pero algunas cosas obviamente nos las pasamos por el forro.

* * *

Inglaterra se remueve en la cama frotándose los ojos y empezando a despertarse mientras Francia, que mide un poquito más de un metro, tienes unos seis años y que sorprendentemente lleva un rato despierto ha FLIPADO al ver al inglés de adulto.

El pequeño ha aprovechado que dormía para explorarle de pies a cabeza, concentrándose especialmente en... Donde está ahora mismo, sentado sobre el torso de Inglaterra, de espaldas a su cara, viendo y tocando... Sus regiones vitales.

El británico nota un peso encima de su estomago y unos dedos fríos en su... Abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja pensando en si apartarle o dejarle. Cuando se da cuenta que hay algo raro, lleva las manos a la cintura de Francia para apartarle.

—¡Eh! —protesta y Francia pega un grito agudo, como de niña, sin esperárselo.

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos al notar la voz aguda, dándose cuenta de su tamaño.

—_What the hell!_ —exclama incorporándose y sin soltarle. Francia no le ha soltado aun el asunto, he de aclararlo, aunque tiene los ojos cerrados.

—¡No te enojes! Yo solo estaba... Es que...

Inglaterra sigue sonrojado y lleva una mano a sus manitas.

—S-Suelta eso —exige obligándole a bajarse de su estomago y sentándole entre sus piernas.

—Tus partes —se ríe un poco—, nobles... ¡Son enormes! ¿Por qué son tan grandes? Son mas grandes que las mías y eso nunca ha sido así —le suelta y se las señala.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez y aprieta los ojos sacando las piernas para levantarse.

—Pero... _What the hell?_ —sigue preguntándose, se pone de pie y le toma de las axilas levantándole para verle entero.

—¿Qué haces? —protesta un poco aunque se deja hacer, sin dejar de sonreírle—. Eres tan... —extiende un dedo y lo lleva a la cara de Inglaterra. Él le vuelve a dejar sobre la cama y busca sus calzoncillos por el suelo.

—_How in the hell...?_ ¿Qué has...? ¿Cómo...?

—Feo —se ríe—. Y viejo, y tienes pelos alrededor de... —le señala las regiones vitales—... tu pene.

El inglés se queda paralizado y se sonroja también.

—No me llames a mi peludo, _frog!_ —protesta mirándole de reojo poniéndose su camiseta sin haber encontrado sus calzoncillos—. Y basta de hablar de mis regiones vitales, ¿qué demonios has comido?

—Nada preparado por ti, desde luego —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Dónde estamos? —da vueltas sobre si mismo observando rápidamente la habitación.

—Yo no traje... —sigue mientras busca sus calzoncillos y encuentra el tanga de Francia levantándolo... Se sonroja otra vez y lo esconde yendo al cajón de la ropa interior.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes aquí arriba!

—No te di poción de nada, no pudiste hacerla tu solo —le mira un momento dejando de rebuscar en el cajón.

Francia deja de girar y le mira y, como ha dado varias vueltas, se queda medio mareado.

—¿Estabas haciendo esa cosa graciosa que haces? —pregunta sonriendo. Mientras Inglaterra saca unos calzoncillos de color rojo no tan... Extremados, empezando a ponérselos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Puedo verte aun el pene desde aquí... Y tus _testicles_ peludos —le señala.

—_Bollocks, frog!_ ¡Pues no los mires! —protesta yendo a por sus pantalones. Los recoge del suelo y se los pone.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle, de pie sobre la cama.

—En Paris —responde cerrándose los pantalones y calmándose un poco.

—¿Qué es eso tan feo que te has puesto?

—Ropa —sigue agobiado dando vueltas y se detiene y le mira serio—. _France,_ tienes que decirme que ha pasado.

—Esto no es París —se quita el pelo de la cara con las dos manos mientras le mira un poco agobiado por el tono y por llamarle France.

—No, no puedes acordarte de que pasó, yo no me acordaba —protesta pasándose una mano por el pelo y masajeándose las sienes.

—Eres viejo y feo.

—Y tú tonto y pervertido —se devuelve mientras sigue tratando de pensar, sin mirarle.

—¡Yo no soy tonto y pervertido! —protesta—. Tu no sabes vestirte, ¡te has puesto algo horrible que crees que es ropa!

—Claro que eres tonto y pervertido... Y además —le mira y aprieta los ojos—. Por la reina.

—_Quoi?_ —pregunta mirándole también y sonriendo un poco al verlo apretar los ojos pensando que es porque esta desnudo—. Teee gustooo —canturrea señalándole.

—¿Dónde guardas...? —empieza a preguntar—. No, que vas a saber tú dónde guardas... —se detiene y se sonroja—. ¡No es verdad! —chilla.

Francia se ríe.

—¡Estas rojo como cerezaaa! ¡Teee guuustooo, loo haaagooo!—se pasa una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—O te callas o te tiro por la ventana —le amenaza.

—¡Teee guuustooo! ¡Ñañañaaañaaa! ¡El _lapin_ me aaamaaa!

El inglés se sonroja aun más y se le acerca con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido. Francia se hace un pasito para atrás y sigue canturreando con menos seguridad.

—¡Eres viejooo y te guuustooo!

—No me gustas, ¡eres la rana más fea! —replica infantilmente y luego se detiene a si mismo—. _My god..._ —se frota las sienes.

—Soooy la ranaaa maaas hermoooosaaa! Y tus cejas sooon hooorriii.., —deja irse la i hasta que se calla, mirándole—. _Quoi? _—se le acerca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Basta! —protesta—. Hay dos formas de hacer esto. O cooperas conmigo y te doy premios o haces lo que te digo a la fuerza y te castigo, ¿qué eliges?

Francia le mira triste unos segundos.

—Teee guuustooo! Estas rooojooo! —reinicia picándole el cachete con un dedo.

Inglaterra se cruza de brazos... y facepalm. Le agarra en un revuelo y le sujeta cabeza abajo.

—¿Qué haces? _Nooon! Non!_ Bájame! —protesta chilloneando con voz aguda. Inglaterra le levanta de un pie, cuanto da su brazo.

—Voy a tirarte por la ventana —explica acercándose a ella.

—¡Iiiiiih! —empieza a llorar—. _Pardon! Pardon! _Yo estaba... Yo... ¡Yo estaba jugando! ¡No te enojes conmigo! —le abraza de una pierna—. ¡No me tires! ¡No me tires!

El inglés se ríe un poco cabrón y le levanta para sujetarle bien, dándole la vuelta. Francia se le abraza como puede sin dejar de patalear y llorar.

—Pero si me haces enfadar lo haré —le amenaza aún riéndose un poco, dejando que le abrace y abrazándole un poquito de vuelta.

—Eres un bestia y un... Un... Un tonto y... ¡Y ya no te quiero! —grita aunque sigue abrazándole—. ¡Ya no vamos a jugar juntos! —le amenaza—. Ni voy a ir a buscarte para que no te aburras ni, ni... ¡Eres feo! Y viejo... Y fuerte... —baja el tono asustándose un poco con ello, pensando que esta vez si le amenaza con partirle el cuello sí podría.

—Ah! No tendré esa suerte —replica riéndose aún y se acerca a la puerta del baño.

—¡No es ninguna suerte, lo digo en serio! —replica a su vez aunque aun sigue abrazándole y lloriqueando. Inglaterra se incomoda un poco pensando que podría escapársele si le amenaza demasiado.

—Entonces no te mostrare las cosas nuevas

Francia se separa un poco y se limpia la cara con la mano, mirándole a la cara.

—¿Cosas nuevas?

—Mira... —abre la puerta del baño que está oscuro—. ¿Estás preparado?

—No me tires por la ventana —suplica abrazándole más fuerte y empezando a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Prometes ser bueno? —pregunta y le sujeta mejor para aguantarle con un solo brazo.

—Yo soy bueno y te consuelo cuando lloras y te hago de comer —hunde su cara en el cuello de Inglaterra—. No me tires. _Lapin... S'il vous plait..._ No me tires —susurra.

—Tu no... —empieza en modo niño y se detiene—. Está bien, si eres bueno no te tiro... Mira, mira el techo —pide acariciándole un poco la cabeza con la mano libre— voy a encender la luz

—¿La qué? —levanta la cabeza mirando al techo e Inglaterra prende la luz.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Fuego! CORRE CORREEEE! —le abraza más—. ¡No me quemes! ¡No me quemes! ¡Seré bueno!

El inglés la apaga otra vez riéndose.

—¡Ya no te quiero!

—Es una bombilla. Funciona... ¿Sabes cuando se forja una espada y el metal se pone rojo brillante? Pues dentro del cristal hay una pequeña tira de metal que se pone muy caliente hasta que da luz —explica.

—¡Bájame! Eres grande, ¿por qué eres grande? No me gusta que seas grande —se revuelve en los brazos de Inglaterra sin escuchar su explicación. Quien cierra la puerta, vuelve a prender la luz, le lleva hasta la bañera y le deja dentro.

Intenta salir, asustándose en serio de ver lo grande y fuerte y raro que es Inglaterra, empezando a llorar otra vez.

—Cálmate,_ frog_ —pide dándose la vuelta al armario, buscando en los cajones. Mientras Francia logra escaparse de la tina y camina hasta la puerta.

—Ya no quiero jugar —indica muy dignamente.

—Mira —le muestra una cajita redonda y azul y todo lo asustado que esta se esfuma cuando Inglaterra le muestra algo. Baja totalmente la guardia de nuevo y se le acerca.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—¡Ah! Es una cosa secreta que no es para las ranas —replica dignamente pero sonriendo, apartándola. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué es? ¡Quiero verla! —se le acerca más, tomándole de un brazo.

—Ah, no sé, no sé. A mi me parece que tu eres una rana y no debería dejártelo —responde agachándose para quedar a su altura, pero alejándole. Francia le mira unos instantes y luego sonríe.

—No me interesa tanto —se da la vuelta—. Claro que si me lo muestras, te daré de unas bayas rojas que encontré ayer... —se inventa.

—Oh! Así que unas bayas rojas. Quizás podamos hacer otro trato, yo te dejo que lo veas y tú te quedas aquí un minuto —propone—. Y si te gusta, quizás pueda cambiártelo por las bayas.

Francia le mira unos instantes desconfiando. Inglaterra le tiende la cajita y la abre, dentro hay un espejo.

El francés mira el espejo con la boca abierta, viendo su reflejo... Y creo que lo hemos perdido.

—¡Soy... Yo! —se sienta en el piso con el espejito en la mano. Inglaterra sonríe ante su reacción y se incorpora otra vez, acercándose a la taza del váter, abriéndola.

—Eso es, _a ugly frog._

—Es como en el río pero... Pero me veo más hermoso —lo mira—. ¡Mírarme! —señala al espejo. Mientras Inglaterra mea en la taza.

—Te ves como eres, no eres hermoso.

—Eso lo dices porque me tienes envidia —sonríe y sigue mirándose embobado.

—_Of course not!_ —protesta en tono infantil, acabando de mear y cerrándose los pantalones—. ¿Tienes ganas? —pregunta.

—¿De qué? —le mira.

—De mear, tonto —le mira también.

—Ahh... _Oui..._ —se levanta enajenado.

—Ven —pide haciendo un gesto con la mano. Francia camina hasta él y asoma la cabeza en el wc.

—¿Esto es otro de esos pero mas grande? —pregunta señalando la bañera.

—Esto sirve para que te sientes y mees. Entonces se echa agua y el agua se va corriendo con el meado por unos túneles enormes llenos de caca que van por debajo de la ciudad —explica.

—¡Que asco!

—Es mejor eso que echarlo a la calle directamente y que alguien que pase por debajo... —le hace un gesto para que se acerque, con los brazos abiertos. El francesito lo hace con el espejo en la mano, prácticamente abrazado a su pecho.

Inglaterra le toma por las axilas y lo hace sentarse en la taza.

—Tus cejas son más gruesas ahora... —comenta mirándole, sentadito.

—Todo yo soy más grande ahora —responde mirándole mientras sigue sujetándole esperando a que mee.

—¡Todo! Tu pene también —exclama, Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Basta de hablar de eso.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí en este lugar tan raro? —Francia no mea y sonríe.

—Tienes que mear, ¿no me has dicho que tenías ganas? —pregunta otra vez.

—¿Hiciste magia y funciono esta vez? —pregunta sonriendo.

—No. No sé que pasó... creo que te tomaste la botellita que te di, pero seguro tu no puedes acordarte, así que voy a tener que hacer un antídoto y esperar que funcione —explica.

—Eres grande —sigue sin mear—. ¿Por qué dices que yo me tomé algo si tú eres el grande? ¿No te lo habrás tomado tú?

—No, eres tú quien se ha encogido... agárrate de la taza, voy a abrir el agua a ver si meas —pide. Francia se agarra de la taza.

—Yo me… Es decir, ¿yo era grande como tú?

—_Yes_ —se levanta y se acerca al lavamanos—. No te asustes, esto es como una fuente —le explica—. Voy a abrir aquí y va a salir agua por aquí —le señala y lo hace.

—Yo nunca voy a ser feo —empieza a mear antes de que Inglaterra abra la llave.

—Tu vas a ser feo y peludo —replica cerrando el agua—. El caso es que no puedo dejarte así por mucho tiempo —se recuerda a si mismo—. Tengo que ver como está tu gente.

—Yo no voy a ser feo, ¡TÚ eres el feo! —protesta.

—Tú eres más feo que yo —replica sonriendo.

—¡No es cierto! —protesta enojado—. ¡Yo NO soy mas feo que tú! —protesta enfadándose un poquitín—. Tu tienes cejas horribles y eres flaco y débil y tonto y estas loco y crees en magia.

—¡Oh! y tu eres una nena chillona y todo te da miedo y un pervertido y eres más débil que yo y más tonto —replica cruzándose de brazos.

—_Je... Je... Je..._ —le mira triste—. ¡A mi no me da miedo todo! Y tú eres grande y malo.

Inglaterra pone los brazos en jarras y sonríe orgulloso.

—_Yeah_

—Ya no voy a jugar contigo —sigue mirándole triste—. No me gusta que seas así, ¡deja de hacerlo!

—_Come on,_ ¿has acabado? —pregunta acercándose. Francia le sigue mirando.

—_Oui..._ ¿Por qué eres grande?

—No soy grande, tu eres pequeño —le tiende una mano para ayudarle a bajar. El francés le toma la mano.

—Oye. Espera, espera... ¿Yo soy chico, dices?

—_Yes _—le baja—. Mira, voy ha hacer salir el agua —le señala la taza.

—Es decir ¿yo era grande cómo tu antes? —no presta atención al agua, mira a Inglaterra.

—_Yes_ —responde y se vuelve a la puerta—. _Come on._

—Y tú y yo estábamos dormidos ahí los dos.

—Eeeh... —Inglaterra vacila sonrojándose un poco—. No, tú estabas durmiendo y yo vine a hacerte una travesura.

—No es cierto —lo mira sonrojarse y abre la boca—. ¡Estamos juntos! ¡JA! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Te gustooo! ¡Dormimos juntos abrazados desnuuudooos!

Inglaterra sale del baño.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más.

—¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo terminamos juntos? ¿Te enamoraste de mí y nos casamos en un palacio? ¿Somos un solo país?

—¡Nooo! —grita dando un paso atrás asustado, Francia le mira.

—_Non?_ ¿Entonces?

—N-No... —vacila y se masajea las sienes—. Mira, ven...

—¡Pero dormimos juntos y desnudos! Debemos ser un graaan reino.

Inglaterra le mira con cierta sonrisilla cuando dice lo del reino.

—No, no lo somos. Yo soy un reino, tú eres una república. Le cortaste la cabeza a tus últimos reyes en una revolución sangrienta.

Francia traga saliva mirándole con desconfianza.

—Y... Y... ¿No estamos juntos? —pregunta desolado Inglaterra aparta la vista.

—Es más complicado que eso —se sonroja un poco.

—¡Pero estábamos desnudos y dormíamos y seguro estábamos abrazándonos como lo hace el abuelo Roma!

—No... No es... —Inglaterra nervioso se acerca al armario de Francia y lo abre.

—Pero es que... No entiendo —le mira—. ¿Estamos juntos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? No entiendo nada.

—Hubo... —se masajea las sienes— Ven, _come on,_ elige algo que ponerte.

—¿Algo que ponerme? ¿Esto es mío? —se mete al closet completo—. _Fantastique! _—sale unos minutos después con las manos llenas de ropa.

—_France..._ No puedes ponerte todo eso —protesta.

—¿Por que no? Es hermosa como yo y suave y... Mira esto —le muestra una camisa con bordados.

—Por que mides un metro —responde.

—Y esto —una chaqueta Hugo Boss—. Pero es mío y tu no tienes idea de nada —le señala con un dedo. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—Elige dos prendas que no se te caigan cuando andes y vamos, tengo que hacer el antídoto y no pienso llevarte así.

—Quiero... Esta y... Esta y esta —le muestra un traje completo con todo y corbata—. ¿Me ayudas a vestirme? —pregunta abrazándosele de la pierna—. Te doy un beso a cambio.

—_France..._ —Suspira—. No puedes vestirte con esto, mira tu tamaño.

—Pero es bonito y voy a verme muy bien y puede que... Seguro así sí estaremos juntos siempre —le sonríe. El inglés se sonroja otra vez.

—No, no vas a verte bien, te va a ir grande —le mira de lado.

—Todo va a irme grande —frunce el ceño—. Eres tonto, no puedo ponerme nada —se cruza de brazos. El británico suspira y mira entre la ropa que ha traído.

—Te pondremos esta como un vestido —elige la camisa y se vuelve a los cajones—. Buscaré algo que ponerte como unos pantalones.

—Bien —sonríe—. Es preciosa. ¿Y qué más vamos a hacer? —le abraza de las piernas—. Quiero ir a casa y que juguemos.

Inglaterra abre un par de cajones encontrando la ropa interior indiscreta de Francia y uno con objetos sexuales.

—_what the hell!_

—¿Que es eso? —lo mira y brinca para quitárselo de la mano—. ¿Esta es tu ropa?

—¡No! ¡No! Apártate —se sonroja más y se cerciora que no ha puesto las manos en el cajón, quitándolas previamente antes de cerrarlo otra vez.

—¿Qué es? _Lapin_, dime dime —le toca el culo mientras brinca—. Estoy aburrido

—¿Por que no lleva usted la camisa puesta, _gentleman_? —le riñe.

—No me hables así —le ve—. Dame un beso.

—¡No! ¡Vístete! —exige.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira triste de nuevo—. Quiero un beso... Cuando eras pequeño me dabas besos, _s'il vous plaaait_ —le mira.

—No, no es verdad —se incomoda—. Vístete.

—Jo... Te odio, eres malo —se sienta en el piso y se cruza de brazos. El inglés suspira.

—¿Sabes qué hay en esta casa?

—Unas cejas horribles a las que ya no quiero.

—Hay una cocina —responde a pesar de ello.

—¿Una... Cocina? —levanta la cara y le mira.

—Y tengo planeado mostrártela, pero si no te vistes y cooperas, no podré hacerlo, tendré que atarte o lanzarte por la ventana.

—_Nooon!_ —le abraza de una pierna—. No me lances por la ventana

—¿Vas a vestirte entonces?

—Ayúdame...

El británico toma la camisa y empieza a abrir los botones.

—Tiene cosas esas raras. ¿Qué son? —señala los botones—. Es bonita y suave —la toca.

—Son botones, son para que se mantenga cerrada —la abre y se la echa por encima de los hombros.

—Me gustan —sonríe—. ¿Por qué soy pequeño?

—Creo que tomaste una poción —explica haciéndole meter un brazo.

—¿Tu me envenenaste? —le mira—. Siempre intentas —se ríe.

—Lo intenté pero ha sido un desastre —le fulmina metiéndole el otro brazo.

—Jo... Yo te quiero —le mira, el inglés traga saliva y empieza a abotonarle—. ¿Por qué quieres matarme? Siempre lo intentas —sigue su manos.

—Tú quieres a muchas personas —explica sin mirarle sin querer entrar en esto en realidad, acaba de abotonarle y empieza a arremangarle para que le salgan las manos.

—Pero te quiero a ti más que a nadie —le sonríe sin dejar de mirarle. Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y le arremanga la otra mano, Francia le sostiene la mirada—. Tu también me quieres —concluye al fin sonriendo más.

—¿Quieres elegir los pantalones? —propone cuando acaba.

—Quiero... Unos bonitos. _Non_, quizás no necesite pantalones

Inglaterra vuelve a abrir el cajón.

—Si tuvieras un mínimo de decencia —protesta, Francia le mira.

—¿Te has enfadado?

—Estoy preocupado —explica buscando y saca unos bóxers con un mensaje obsceno escrito, esperando que no sepa leer, el francesito le sigue mirando.

—¿Por?

—Por que eres pequeño y no deberías y no sé si es por la poción.

Francia se lo piensa. Inglaterra le tiende los boxers como pantalones y se va a por su teléfono.

—¿No serás tu el que está grande? A mi me das miedo tu —admite—. Eres grande y siempre estas enojado.

—Haces bien en tener miedo_, frog_ —responde Inglaterra buscando conexión a Internet o línea de teléfono. El francés le mira unos instantes y luego se levanta.

—No me gustas así —declara y luego se echa a correr y se estampa con la puerta cerrada. El de ojos verdes suelta el teléfono cuando ve que sí hay conexión y se vuelve a él.

—¡Déjame salir! ¡Esta es una emboscada!

—_France!_ —frunce el ceño y le riñe. El pequeño se pega la espalda a la puerta.

—¡No te enfades!

—¡Pues no me hagas enfadar! —replica.

—No me gustas —se sienta en el piso y llora. Inglaterra se masajea las sienes, frustrado.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —protesta exasperado y se le acerca. Francia le mira más triste y llora más. El inglés toma los calzoncillos que no se ha puesto y le toma a él por la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—No me toques, eres malo —sigue llorando. El mayor abre la puerta mientras le sigue sujetando por la cintura, bajo el brazo—. Quiero ir a casa, ya no juego... —llora más—. Ya no te quiero, eres malo y grande y enojón y...

—Estamos en tu casa, tonto —protesta bajando las escaleras. Francia llora más.

—Déjame ir... ¡Tú no eres _Angleterre_! —se mueve como un gusano—. ¡Suéltame, te odio! ¡Suéltame!

—_France, please_ —suplica cuando llega abajo, levantándole por las axilas.

—Tengo miedo —solloza.

—No me obligues a hacerte daño —pide y se lo acerca al pecho.

—No me hagas daño, déjame ir, ya no quiero jugar... —solloza más—. Eres grande y malo —se tapa la cara. Inglaterra le sujeta por debajo del culo, contra su pecho.

—_France, please,_ necesito arreglar esto y necesito tu ayuda.

—Tu nunca quieres que te ayude a nada —le empuja con los brazos.

—Por que normalmente me da igual si te haces daño —explica sujetándole con fuerza.

—Me das miedo, eres grande y me lastimas—se sorbe los mocos.

—_Yes,_ soy grande y doy miedo, pero no te lastimaré si haces lo que te digo —sigue.

—No quiero hacer lo que dices, tú eres malo y tonto —se queja—. Déjame ir a casa...

Inglaterra le vuelve a agarrar de las axilas, le lanza al aire y le recoge... Por que eso siempre hacia reír a Estados Unidos.

—¡Aaaaaah! —grita Francia histericolocoperdido tomándolo del brazo, con uñas y dientes. Inglaterra se acojona y le agarra más fuerte.

—_What? What?_

—¡No me lastimes! ¡No te enfades!

—_Frog..._ Necesito que te portes bien y no montes mucho revuelo mientras arreglo esto. Te mostraré cosas bonitas y te daré cosas buenas a cambio, pero _please_, tienes que prometerlo, ¿sí?

Francia está abrazado de él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—No me eches por la ventana.

—_Come on,_ hay algo que quiero que veas —dice andando a la cocina, el pequeño le abraza al cuello, nada convencido.

—Antes no eras tan malo... por eso no estamos juntos, ¿verdad?—susurra quedito.

—No, no estamos juntos por que tú no quieres —responde y luego se incomoda— y yo tampoco —añade. Francia le mira a los ojos y luego se los limpia.

—No me extraña... Tú eres malo y cruel y no me quieres. Antes me querías... No me gustas de grande.

—Antes tampoco te quería siempre te he odiado —replica—. Voy a prender la luz.

El francesito se le recarga en el cuello y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo sí te quiero.

—No, que va —replica prendiendo la luz—. Tu siempre me haces cosas malas —se acerca a los armarios.

—Es divertido —susurra—. Déjame bajar.

—_Wait_ —pide y saca de un armario un bote y lo abre—. Quiero que pruebes esto.

Francia le mira desconfiado.

—Huélelo, huele bien —propone y lo huele él primero, después se lo tiende. El pequeño lo huele y desfrunce el ceño, sonriendo un poquito.

—¿Qué es?

—Se llama chocolate, se hace con las semillas del cacao, es dulce —explica.

—Cacao —repite y mete un dedo en él—. _Chocolat_

—_Yes_ —mete un dedo también y se lo lleva a la boca primero. Francia le imita confiadamente.

—Mmmmm

Inglaterra sonríe.

—¿Te gusta?

—_Chocolat!_ —asiente con la cabeza.

—Puedes comértelo —le responde llevándole a la mesa de la cocina.

—No esta envenenado porque tú no te lo hubieras comido… —hace una pausa y lo mira—. ¿Verdad?

—_Smart boy_ —le sonríe y antes de dejarle en la mesa recuerda algo—. Oh! Esto te va a encantar, ven.

Francia levanta una mano y le toca el pelo.

—_Quoi?_

Inglaterra le acerca a la nevera.

—¿Estás preparado? Es un armario que tiene luz dentro entre otras cosas.

—Luz... —mira al techo.

—Eso es, voy a abrirlo, mira —lo abre y Francia mira el refrigerador con los ojos como platos.

—¡Esta frío!

—_Yeah_ —responde—. Y todo esto es comida —le muestra.

—¿Esos son... Huevos? —los señala.

—_Yes_ —toma uno y se lo tiende. El pequeño lo toca y como esta frío se asusta y lo deja caer al suelo. Inglaterra da un salto atrás apartándose para no ensuciarse.

—_France!_ —protesta.

—Se... Se... Yo... —le mira asustado—. ¡No me tires por la ventana!

El británico cierra la nevera y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y ahora vas a ponerte los pantalones y vas a quedarte quieto, OK? —pide y Francia empieza a llorar otra vez. El mayor suspira con cansancio.

—_France, please_ —suplica—. Te pones los pantalones y te muestro más cosas, _OK?_ —vuelve a negociar.

—¡Déjame ir a casa! —solloza—. No vuelvo a molestarte nunca más ni a reírme de tus cejas —suplica—. No quiero que me tires de la ventana.

—Pues hazme caso, _please_, no me hagas que tenga que obligarte —pide.

—Quiero ir a casa... —susurra.

—Estamos en tu casa —vuelve a explicar pacientemente y empieza a buscar las cosas para hacer la poción.

—Esta no es mi casa... —se revuelve en sus brazos—. Déjame bajar.

—No puedo dejarte bajar por que te iras corriendo y terminaras muerto —explica. Francia le mira abanicado.

—No quiero morirme.

—Entonces no tienes mas remedio que portarte bien —responde sacando una olla—. Voy a poner agua aquí.

Francia le mira desconfiado.

—Te odio.

—Bien, ahora te vas pareciendo mas a ti mismo —responde llenando la olla. El francesito le mira serio unos segundos y después de unos instantes se empieza a mover como babosa con sal, hasta que termina encontrando una manera de morderle el brazo.

—Aaaargh! —grita dejándole caerse. Francia corre y se esconde atrás de la isla del centro de la cocina, buscando algo con que defenderse, el inglés se da la vuelta y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Déjame! ¡No quiero jugar!

—Esta bien, haz lo que quieras —responde volviéndose a la olla y prendiendo el fuego. El niño le mira MUUUY apenado pensando que el mundo se va a acabar ya que ha dejado de importarle.

—¡Ya... No... Te... Quiero! —grita y corre a un rincón a hacerse bolita y llorar mientras le mira. Inglaterra traga saliva y aprieta los ojos por que no le gusta que llore.

—_France_, ¿no entiendes que todo esto esta mal y que estoy tratando de arreglarlo y no me estas ayudando NADA?

—Eres malo y... me asustas —susurra.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta? —pregunta metiendo la olla y empezando a meter las cosas adecuadas en ella.

—No me quieres y vas a tirarme por la ventana —solloza—. Y eres malo y no me abrazas como siempre que nos asustamos y eres grande y malo y no te quiero.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo voy a quererte si te burlas de mi y cómo voy a abrazarte si saltas de mis brazos y te vas corriendo? —responde tranquilamente. Francia se aprieta las piernas.

—Eres malo.

Mientras espera que hierva el agua, Inglaterra toma una naranja de la nevera y empieza a cortarla. Francia sigue mirándole echo bolita y cagado de miedo.

—Más malo eres tu que no me haces caso —replica pelando una naranja.

—Yo siempre te hago caso —responde. Inglaterra hunde la naranja en el chocolate y se la lleva a la boca.

—Mmmm te he pedido que te pusieras los pantalones cinco veces.

—Pero cuando eres pequeño no das miedo —explica y luego mira los calzoncillos que dice a lo lejos—. Si me pongo pantalones... ¿Vas a ser bueno conmigo?

—Si tu también lo eres, es lo justo me parece a mi —responde. Francia le mira y se levanta caminando a los pantalones. Inglaterra le observa en silencio.

El francesito mete una pierna en ellos y luego pierde el equilibrio y se termina cayendo. Aún así se los pone y con ellos se acerca a Inglaterra.

El inglés hace ademán de acercarse en cuanto ve que se cae pero se queda ahí y cuando se le acerca, mete un trozo de naranja en el chocolate y se lo acerca. Francia abre la boca sin dudar, mastica y sonríe al notar el sabor el mayor le sonríe también.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se para de puntitas intentando mirar.

—Cocer agua —explica—. Para la poción.

Francia se ríe.

—Cocer agua… Es hervir agua —le abraza de una pierna.

—Como sea —le quita importancia y le acaricia la cabeza. Francia sonríe más y se le repega como gato, relajándose.

—¿No prefieres ir al río a jugar? —se le mete entre las piernas, Inglaterra sigue vigilando el agua.

—No podemos ir al río... Tengo que hacer que vuelvas a la normalidad —explica.

—Pero esto es aburrido —sale por el otro lado—. ¿Me das un beso?

El inglés se sonroja un poco.

—¿Quieres ver más cosas?

—Quiero que me des un beso —le sonríe.

—¿Por qué quieres un beso? —pregunta nervioso mirándole.

—Porque cuando me das un beso no me das miedo —le mira a los ojos. Inglaterra se incomoda y se sonroja, mirándole. Francia le sonríe, así que el inglés se agacha tragando saliva, mientras el pequeño sonríe más cerrando los ojos.

Finalmente el británico le besa la frente de forma rápida y el francesito abre los ojos.

—¡Ese no es un beso!

—Ese es el beso que vas a obtener —sonríe medio triunfador. El pequeño hace morritos.

—Eres tonto. Voy a ayudarte o vas a incendiarlo todo —indica poniéndose de puntitas.

—No voy a incendiar nada —frunce el ceño.

—Tu todo lo incendias solo con verlo… —se ríe picadamente.

—Jum! —protesta y se incorpora poniéndose de pie. Francia le abraza las piernas, el inglés sonríe un poco al notarlo tratando de ocultarlo.

—Eres tonto y... No eres tan malo —admite y el mayor sonríe un poco más.

—Así que ahora no soy tan malo —levanta una ceja.

—No eres malo si me quieres —sonríe el de ojos verdes aprieta los ojos y se vuelve a cocinar. El niño vuelve a ponerse de puntillas.

—¡Quiero ver! ¿En qué te ayudo? —le pone una mano en el culo.

Inglaterra se aparta un poco cuando nota la mano, dando un saltito y se va a por una silla, acercándola y ayudándole a subirse. Francia sonríe.

—Estas rojo como cereza —se ríe. El inglés levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo.

—No sigas por ahí —le advierte. Francia le mira tristemente otra vez.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Yo siempre estoy enfadado —se encoge de hombros.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Ah, no? —le mira de reojo.

—Parece que estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

—¿Por qué te lo parece? —mezcla lo que tiene al fuego.

—No sé —se muerde la uña del pulgar—. ¿Voy a ser hermoso cuando crezca? —pregunta unos segundos después.

—Vas a ser... —vacila—. Molesto —sonríe. Francia frunce el ceño.

—No te creo.

—Pues parecerás muy orgulloso de ello —le mira de reojo.

—Y... ¿De verdad no me quieres? ¿Vamos a pelear?

—Vamos a pelear muchas veces —asegura desviando la otra pregunta.

—¿Y por eso vas a dejar de quererme? —pregunta desolado.

—Pero es que yo no te quiero —le responde mirándole él también de esa manera. A Francia le tiembla el labio mientras sigue viéndole triste.

—¿Por... Qué?

—Pues tú eres mi enemigo —explica.

—Pero... Pero… Pero tú eres mi amigo —susurra—. Aunque me pegues y me odies y... Es que tenemos que estar juntos siempre, no puedes no quererme.

—Yo... —se incomoda y se vuelve a la olla. Francia le sigue mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No vamos a estar siempre juntos —responde sintiendo un poco de nauseas.

—Pero... Pero... — sigue Francia, Inglaterra le mira de reojo—. ¡No es cierto! Eres un tonto y todo lo echas a perder cuando dices esas cosas malas —pega en la silla con el pie haciendo berrinche—. ¡Yo estaba en tu cama dormido contigo desnudos! —grita y el inglés se sonroja, temblando. Francia se tapa los oídos—. ¡Es igual que cuando dices que me odias! ¡No quiero oírte!

El británico se masajea las sienes y el niño empieza a gritar una canción de la realeza francesa a gritos. Así que el mayor deja la cuchara, se vuelve a él con los brazos en jarras, le agarra levantándole y se lo mete bajo el brazo como un saco de patatas otra vez.

—_Non... Nooon! Angleterre! _—protesta Francia pataleando y dejando de cantar—. ¡No me tires por la ventana! —vuelve a pedir empezando a llorar otra vez.

El inglés sale al salón, se planta frente a la librería buscando algo y le deja en el suelo.

—Mira.

—_Quoi?_ —pregunta sorbiéndose los mocos y frotándose los ojitos.

—Este —le señala un tomo—. Querías saber como serás.

—¿Tiene imágenes? —extiende la mano y lo toma.

—Eso es. Tómalo y acompáñame a la cocina otra vez —le sonríe un poco. Francia le sonríe de regreso y lo carga bajo el brazo con dificultad.

Inglaterra vuelve a la puerta de la cocina y se la sostiene al francesito que entra como le pide y camina hasta la silla, poniendo el libro encima. El inglés se acerca al fuego y remueve la poción pensando que le falta la belladona, que ha substituido, pero también falta la parte del pelo de su unicornio _Morning Star_ y mirándole al niño de reojo, quien abre el libro

—¡Oooh! —Flipa al ver las fotos—. Esto es... Es... —abre los ojos como platos y se hace un pasito atrás.

El británico le mira de reojo otra vez y empieza a sacarse un pelo para echar a la poción.

—Es como... ¡Magia! ¿Por qué están... Encerrados ahí? —se sorprende mirando las fotos—. ¡Y no se mueven!

—Son como dibujos —explica Inglaterra.

—¿Tu los hiciste? —le cree lo de que sean dibujos a la primera.

—Algunos, algunos otros no. Se hacen con la luz.

—¡Soy hermoso! ¿Y tu dónde estas? —pasa las hojas, el inglés se le acerca y mira la foto que esta viendo—. ¡Mira! ¡Tengo barba! —sonríe pasando un dedo por encima.

—_Yes_, vas a tener mucho pelo —le advierte mientras el pequeño se ríe.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quiénes son todos estos?

Inglaterra consigue un poco de polvo de hada para la poción y apaga el fuego mirando el álbum.

—¿Quiénes?

Francia señala una foto con Prusia y España.

—Él es... ¡él es _l'Espagne_ de viejo!

—_Yes_, ese es _Spain_ y a su lado _Prussia_ —se los señala cuando el pequeño ya está mirando otra foto con Canadá de pequeño.

—¿Tenemos un hijo? —le mira sonriendo (Francia se sabe muchas historias de princesas).

—Canadá... —le nombra el inglés al ver la foto, sonrojándose por ese plural—. Él... Fue tu colonia y luego colonia mía.

Francia levanta las cejas y encuentra en una foto en la que están Inglaterra y él.

—¡Miiiiiiira!

—Ah, _yes_ —sonríe. Francia sonríe también.

—¡Estamos juntos! Y sonreímos aunque tú sigues pareciendo un poco enojado

—Yo no parezco enojado, yo soy serio —protesta el inglés frunciendo un poco el ceño. El francesito se ríe.

—Eres viejo y yo soy hermoso.

—Tú eres mas viejo que yo —replica.

—Yo no soy el que tiene canas en la cabeza —le señala—. _Angleterre..._ —sonríe pasando un dedo por la foto—. Ya quiero ser grande y que me dejes dormir contigo desnudo.

Indefectiblemente Inglaterra se sonroja.

—_W-Why?_

—Seguro seremos muy felices —suspira sin dejar de sonreír en su universo de fantasía —. Y seguro mi pene es más grande que el tuyo...

El británico aprieta los ojos con ese comentario.

—¿Por qué crees que lo seremos? —pregunta temiéndolo.

—Pues...—le mira a los ojos—. Es obvio.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Tenemos que estar juntos porque siempre estamos juntos y porque... Teee guuustooo —vuelve a canturrear.

El inglés se echa para atrás un poco impresionado y frunce el ceño.

—Además me lo dijo el oráculo —sonríe—. ¿Tú crees en esas cosas, no? —se ríe—. Y yo creo que tiene razón, somos perfectos juntos. Yo te molesto, tu te pones rojo y dormimos desnudos juntos —resume en plan pim pam pum, bocadillo de atún.

—Oh... Pero es que tu no quieres estar solo conmigo —explica lo más pacientemente y con voz mas neutra que puede—. Y yo no quiero estar contigo —añade.

—Tú no... ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo? —levanta las cejas como si le acabara de decir, mas adelante te saldrá otra cabeza y luego sonríe—. Eso no puede ser.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y los dientes.

—Y yo siempre quiero estar contigo, es muy divertido —pasa las fotos—. Además ayer hicimos esa cosa del abrazo del abuelo Roma —de encoge de hombros.

—No, no hici... No es... Yo no... —vacila ligeramente histérico.

—¡Estas rojo como una cereza! ¡Eso quiere decir que lo hicimos!

—¿Tu has... Visto a Roma? ¿Sabes lo que es? —pregunta mirándole, aun sonrojado.

—Pues me lo ha explicado. Es ese abrazo especial de la gente que se quiere mucho —sonríe muy seguro de lo que dice.

—¿Y sabes cómo se hace? —sigue, pacientemente, tratando de calmarse.

—Pues claro que sé —presume—. Lo hemos hecho un montón de veces además —agrega cerrando los ojos y levantando las cejas.

—Veamos, explícame —pide el inglés ignorando ese comentario.

—Pues... —abre los ojos—. Se desnudan los dos dándose besos en la boca así como... —imita los besos. El británico traga saliva—. Y luego... Nos acostamos uno arriba del otro y damos ese abrazo especial. Y tú gritas —sonríe y le mira.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos temiéndose lo peor y abre uno al notar... Sonríe.

—Así que no tienes ni idea.

—¡No es cierto! —protesta el francesito y se sonroja. El inglés sonríe aun más, por que siempre la pareció que Francia era una eminencia en esto, pero evidentemente solo lo era por que sabía un poquito mejor de que iba que él, no por que lo supiera todo.

—¡Sí sé! Es algo muy... Es...es... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡ODIO que seas grande!

Inglaterra se ríe y Francia se cruza de brazos.

—Dime ahora mismo lo que sabes —ordena el pequeño con voz neutra y sería, con los ojos cerrados. El mayor deja de reír y levanta las cejas.

—No voy a hablarte de eso, renacuajo.

—¡Dime! ¡Dime todo lo que sabes! ¡Dime que hicimos anoche! —abre los ojos y le fulmina.

—Ya lo aprenderás, no voy a ser yo quien te estropee la sorpresa —insiste.

—Yo tenía que contarte a ti... ¡Yo siempre te cuento esas cosas! —se emberrincha—. ¡Y tú eres un tonto!

—Y lo hiciste, pequeño bribón... _Bloody hell_ si lo hiciste —confiesa incomodándose un poco—. Pero te has olvidado.

Francia le mira entendiendo y sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Quiero ser grande... Haz la poción —le pide—. Quiero saber hacerlo y hacerlo contigo.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez.

—Pero no vas a aprender conmigo —le advierte y mira el fuego—. Aún tardará un poco.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Francia parpadeando.

—_I... __I do not know..._ —confiesa—. Por que yo te odio.

—¿Tu aprendes con alguien más? —le mira otra vez con ojos de cachorrito e Inglaterra se sonroja muchísimo más. Francia le toma la mano.

—No me gustan las cosas que me cuentas. El futuro no es como yo quiero —frunce el ceño—. Yo creo que eres un mentiroso.

—También vas a enseñarle a hacerlo a muchas MUCHAS personas —explica sin mirarle. Francia sonríe.

—¿También? —pregunta porque lo había interpretado mal. El británico sigue sin mirarle y sin responder—. Oye... Y si... ¿Y si mejor haces una poción tú y te haces pequeño de nuevo? Quizás podríamos salir a jugar al río...

—¿Tú has visto como es todo? No podemos no saber ni entender nada ninguno de los dos.

—Pero es que todo parece muy complicado y triste ahora y tú estas todo el tiempo enfadado... —le aprieta la mano.

—No es más complicado ni mas triste —le sonríe—. Algunas cosas son peores ahora... Pero muchas son mejores.

—¿Lo son? —pregunta el francesito sonriendo un poco.

—_Of course_ —le pone la mano encima de la que tiene amarrándole.

—¿Como qué cosas?

—Pues... —vacila— ahora la gente se muere menos. Es decir... Aguantan hasta más viejos —El niño le mira a los ojos sin que eso le parezca realmente algo merecedor de querer vivir en estos tiempos—. También... Las casas son más grandes y más confortables, la ropa es más suave —sigue explicando.

—Y bonita —se toca su "vestido".

—Hay... Somos muchos más países. Y hablamos más, no tenemos tanto miedo de los demonios ni de Dios.

Francia abre un poco la boca, impresionado por lo último.

—Hay mucha música y teatro y arte y arquitectura. Y hay comida nueva y buena, como el chocolate.

—¿Hay más comida nueva? —sonríe curioso—. ¿Como qué?

—Como frutas y hortalizas. Por ejemplo... —se levanta soltándole las manos, mirando a la nevera. Francia le sigue con la mirada.

—No puede haber frutas nuevas, ¿de dónde salieron?

Inglaterra saca un tomate y el cuchillo que ha usado antes, se lo deja delante.

—Las trajimos a Europa de tierras lejanas mas allá de donde se pone el sol, mas allá del fin del mundo —responde.

—¿Mas allá del fin del mundo? —pregunta lentamente tomando el cuchillo y examinándolo.

—_Yes_, resulta que la tierra no es plana, así que cuando los barcos van mas allá del horizonte no se caen por el borde, si no que desaparecen —toma el tomate y se lo muestra.

—¿L-La tierra no es plana?

—No te asustes, es bastante complicado. ¿Quieres probarlo? —le ofrece el tomate. Francia lo toma con la mano y lo parte por la mitad con el cuchillo. Inglaterra le mira cuidándose de que nos e haga daño con el cuchillo, pero sin decir nada.

El francesito lo muerde y abre mucho los ojos.

—Es... Dulce y ácido a la vez.

—_Yes_ —sonríe—. Pruébalo con... —busca sobre la mesa tomando el aceite y la sal—. pruébalo con un poco de esto.

—¿Cómo sabes esto? —pregunta Francia mientras le mira con atención.

—¿Cómo sé qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Tú no sabes comer —explica intentando abrir la botella de aceite con el cuchillo.

—_Wait! Wait!_ —pide y le toma la botella abriéndola—. _Of course I know!_ —protesta.

—Claro que no, comes cosas viejas y con hongos y gusanos

—No sabes nada de nada, _frog_ —sonríe orgulloso levantando las cejas.

—¿No sé nada de qué? —vacía aceite sobre el tomate haciendo un desastre.

—Deja eso —le toma el aceite, se levanta, toma la azucarera y se la pone delante, abierta—. Apuesto a que no adivinas a que sabe esto sin probarlo.

Francia le mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso es sal —muerde el tomate. Inglaterra se cruza de brazos, altivo.

—Te apuesto a que no sabe salado.

—¿Y a qué va a saber? ¿A miel? —se cruza de brazos también, levantando la cara—. Eres tonto.

—Si yo gano... —empieza pensando en qué le puede pedir—. Si yo gano dejarás de decir que cocino mal.

—Tu no cocinas —le mira con sonrisa de burla—. Tu quemas todo —toma un poco de "sal".

Inglaterra le fulmina y espera sin decir nada. Francia se lleva un poquito a la boca y cuando lo prueba abre los ojos como platos. El inglés sonríe orgulloso.

—_And the winner is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland!_ —se ríe.

—¡Te ODIO! ¡No te rías! ¡No es justo! —protesta.

—Ah, ¿no lo es? —le mira aún sonriendo triunfador. Francia hace pucheros y se le llenan de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas, viéndose vencido de nuevo. A Inglaterra se le borra un poco la sonrisa, por que solo quería tomarle un poco el pelo, no hacerle llorar.

—Tú lo sabes todo y yo no sé nada... —susurra.

—Esto es azúcar. Se parece mucho a la sal en aspecto y hay también en color oscuro, se llama azúcar moreno. Sale de la caña de azúcar, lo trajimos del mismo sitio que el tomate —le explica.

—Es muy sabrosa... —admite—. Como la miel.

—Mira —se levanta de nuevo y toma otro bote—. Pero este no es para comer, es para oler —le tiende el café. Francia lo huele con los ojos cerrados y sonríe.

—Me gusta la comida —sonríe más metiendo un dedo al café.

—No te lo comas —pide—. Ya sé que te gusta, te gusta cocinar... —asegura.

—¿Y cocino con azúcar y tomates y café y esas cosas? —pregunta sonriente.

—_Yes,_ esta es tu casa, estas cosas son tuyas.

—Mi... Casa... — repite y frunce el ceño y por primera vez presta atención a lo que le rodea da vueltas sobre su eje—. Es bonita como yo. ¿No crees?

Inglaterra levanta una ceja y Francia le mira a los ojos con un destello de ESA sonrisa.

—Es... Tiene cosas que no son feas del todo—responde el inglés orgulloso. El francesito le sostiene la mirada.

—Como tú —se ríe y el británico se incomoda otra vez—. Sigues poniéndote rooojo —se ríe un poco. El mayor se sonroja aun más.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Lo eees! —vuelve a reírse bobo.

—Mira... —cambia de tema el de ojos verdes, tomando el álbum de fotos.

—_Quoi?_ —mira el álbum sonriendo aun.

—¿Quieres saber de ellos? —se los muestra.

—_Oui_ —le toma de la mano sonriendo.

—Mira, este es _Spain._ Es un cabrón y yo no me hablo con él por que en una época peleamos mucho, pero es muy amigo tuyo aún —se lo señala—. Él está ahora con el mayor de los hermanos Italia, con Romano —le busca en otra foto. Francia sigue todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—_L'Espagne_ es muy hermoso.

—Hasta donde sé vas a aprender todo eso que me preguntabas antes con él —le explica y carraspea un poco. El niño abre los ojos.

—¿Con... —se ríe—. Él?

—_Yes_ —asegura. Francia arruga un poco la nariz y hace la boca de lado—. Por eso no le gustas mucho a_ Italy_ —explica. El francesito se ríe.

—Pero _Espagne_ es como... —se encoge de hombros—. Es diferente.

—_Well_... Mira —le señala—. Este es _Italy_ Veneciano. Ahora ambos son un solo país... Él está con _Germany_ desde después de una guerra muy grande que tuvimos que hacer por que _Germany_ se volvió loco.

—Ger-ma-ny —trata de repetir y frunce el ceño sin seguirle demasiado.

—_Germany_ era _Holy Roman Empire, _el nieto de_ Germania_ —aclara—. Este es _Prussia_, su hermano mayor, también es tu amigo —Francia hace cara de real confusión—. ¿Conoces a _Holy Roman_?

—Creo que... _Oui_. ¿Donde está el abuelo Roma?

—Eh... Roma... Roma no está, Roma cayó.

—Pero era el más grande y fuerte y todos vivíamos con él.

—_Yes._ Pero se hizo demasiado grande y al final, todos queríamos ser independientes.

—Independencia —repite sonriendo.

—_Yes..._ —aparta la vista un poco amargamente, pensando en Estados Unidos.

—Y Can... Can... —le busca en las fotos.

—¡Ah! A ver. Tiene que estar en una de algún G8 —le busca en la foto sin verle—. Canadá... Canadá... Es un muchacho muy discreto —explica como excusándose por no encontrarle.

—Pero es nuestro —le mira tristemente—. ¿No es este? —señala a Estados Unidos en una.

—N-No, no es nuestro exactamente —le mira—. Fue tuyo y luego mío... Y luego fue medio independiente de mí —explica.

—Es decir, nuestro —insiste sin dejar de señalar a Estados Unidos.

—No, este no. Este es America —explica mirándole en la foto y sintiéndose un poco mal, como cada vez que piensa en él estando ahí—. Es su _brother_, pero nunca fue tuyo —le mira serio. Francia mira a Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué no fue mío nunca? Si son hermanos y el otro fue nuestro, este también —sigue mirando la foto.

—Por que... Fue mío —explica—. De hecho, Canadá era tuyo y yo te lo quité, así que no se puede decir que fuera "nuestro".

—¿Por qué eres malo de grande? —pregunta el francesito frunciendo el ceño.

—No soy malo, si hubieras podido tu habrías hecho lo mismo. Te los hubieras quedado tú a ambos —responde. El niño sigue frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo sin estar convencido.

—¿Y qué te quite yo cuando me lo quitaste?

—A ambos —susurra apretando los ojos. Francia le mira sonriendo un poquito.

—Merecido lo tenías —responde. Inglaterra le mira.

—Tú ayudaste a America a ser independiente en una guerra contra mí... Y luego a Canadá de una manera pactada —le fulmina.

—Independiente... —repite otra vez maravillado— Me gusto de grande... —susurra y luego nota la mirada de Inglaterra—. ¿Por eso estas enojado conmigo siempre y me quieres tirar por la ventana?

—Por eso y por que eres una _ugly frog_ y te portas mal —asegura no muy en serio.

Francia sonríe reconociendo el tono y le abraza. El inglés se sobresalta un poco y le abraza un poquito de vuelta, desinteresadamente y sin que se note.

—America es ahora el país más poderoso del mundo, si no se hubiera independizado con tu ayuda, lo sería yo.

El francesito le mira con la boca abierta.

—Con razón le ayudé.

—Aun así, soy uno de los más poderosos aún —se enorgullece.

—_E-Et moi?_ —pregunta inseguro, sabiendo de antemano que Inglaterra siempre ha sido mas fuerte que él—. Yo... Soy fuerte también, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

—_You..._ —suspira—. _Yes,_ tú también eres uno de los ocho mas fuertes.

Francia se relaja visiblemente, aliviado, mientras sonríe un poquitín.

—Pero no tan fuerte —aclara—. Además, America no lo es tanto tampoco —tsundere tsundere—. Y si lo es, es gracias a mí. Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe. ¡Y si no fuera un niñato cabezahueca, desagradecido y emancipado, seguro podría ser muchísimo más fuerte!

Francia ignora el comentario y mira las fotos.

—Si no estoy contigo, ni con _Espagne_, ¿con quién estoy?

—Con... Nadie... —responde apartando la vista—. Con todos, como tu dices.

—¿Con nadie? Pero... —le mira—. ¿Todos? ¿Todos son míos y me quieren? —sonríe ilusionado. Inglaterra le mira y niega con la cabeza suavemente.

—No que yo sepa. Es mucho mas complicado. De hecho, yo tampoco lo entiendo —confiesa. A Francia se le borra la sonrisa.

—Pero... _Espagne_ entonces ¿es el que me quiere? —pregunta y el inglés niega de nuevo.

—Él es tu amigo, pero está con Romano —explica.

—Por eso —necea—. ¿Quién está conmigo todo el tiempo? —busca en las fotos.

—Nadie —sentencia mirándole.

—A mi no me gusta estar so... —se detiene, mirándole con los ojos MUY abiertos.

—Tú vas a estar con mucha gente pero no va a durar mucho tiempo nunca —explica, el niño frunce el ceño empezando a hacer pucheros.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Solo _Spain _va a ser siempre tu amigo y yo tu enemigo —explica—. Los demás van a quererte y odiarte dependiendo de la época.

Francia vuelve a fruncir el ceño porque honestamente a esta edad aun no entiende nada de eso.

—No es verdad, yo voy a estar contigo siempre —susurra—. Solo me lo dices para molestarme, pero ¡estábamos dormidos en la misma cama! —se cruza de brazos.

—Tú... —trata de tragar saliva y no puede—. Vas a hacerme mucho daño —explica y Francia le vuelve a mirar a la cara unos instantes y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto... —susurra y se lleva las manos a los oídos—. ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y comprueba la poción mientras Francia empieza a llorar y aprieta los ojos con ganas de llorar también. Después de unos instantes el francesito se deja de tapar los oídos y le abraza de las piernas. El inglés da un saltito y se agacha al notarle.

—No quiero ser grande... —solloza—. No quiero estar solo y que no me quieras.

A Inglaterra le sube un regusto amargo desde el estomago.

—Ven —pide, Francia le mira con cara de cachorrito, llorando y le extiende las manos. Inglaterra abre las manos también—. Ven.

Va a sus manos y le abraza del cuello, el inglés se sienta en el suelo acariciándole la espalda.

—_Come on, come on_... No llores —pide mientras el niño hace un drama colgado de su cuello, abrazado—. No vas a estar solo, mucha gente va a quererte, vas a tener a quien tú quieras por que eres una _ugly frog_, pero sabes muy bien como ser un _bloody_ encanto —le explica.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti —susurra.

—Y yo voy a ser tan tonto como para... —no acaba la frase Francia sigue abrazándole.

—Tú no eres tonto —responde e Inglaterra le mira de reojo en su cuello sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

—Vas a pasarlo muy bien —asegura y Francia se tranquiliza un poquito.

—Aún así vamos a seguir juntos —susurra unos instantes después—. Yo estaba dormido en tu cama y me estabas abrazando cuando desperté...

—Te lo prometo, _Frog_ —añade seriamente—. Vas a estar molestándome siempre siempre y yo voy a vengarme de ti todas todas las veces y tu vas a hacerme cosas feas y cosas que me van a poner muy nervioso e histérico, pero también harás que todo sea más interesante —sonríe. El francesito le mira y sonríe también, limpiándose los ojos, aun con la respiración entrecortada como los niños cuando lloran.

—Yo siempre voy a quererte porque tienes las cejas mas feas y eres el más divertido de molestar —le da un beso en la mejilla. El inglés se sonroja un poco.

—Y yo siempre voy a odiarte por que eres feo y me molestas y me haces rabiar y siempre me pones nervioso —protesta hundiéndole un dedo en el abdomen haciéndole cosquillas.

—_Nooon_! —se ríe—. _Non, non,_ cosquillas no! _Angleterre_!

—¿Cómo que no? —empieza a hacerle más.

—¡Aaah! —se ataca de la risa y el inglés se contagia de ella.

—¡Y vas a ser un pesado! ¡Y vas a burlarte mucho de mi! —sigue riéndose y haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Yo no soy un pesadoooo! —sigue riéndose.

—_Of course_ lo eres! ¡Siempre estás pidiendo besos! —sigue el mayor en modo niño.

—Eso no es ser pesadoooo —grita con voz aguda—. Es que... Te ves —risas—. Lindo... Sonrojadooo.

Finalmente el inglés se detiene un poco respirando con dificultad.

—Tenemos que volver a ser iguales —sentencia. El francesito le mira y asiente con la cabeza tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Inglaterra se levanta a por la poción, acabando con ella, cantándole y Francia le ayuda a cantar. Cuando acaba la pone en un vaso y se lo tiende. El niño le mira.

—¿Y si me muero?

—Si quisiera matarte ya te habría lanzado por la ventana —asegura, así que el pequeño se acerca la poción a la boca y con los ojos cerrados... Se la bebe y empieza a encoger y encoge y hacer un bebe hasta desaparecer.

E Inglaterra se despierta sobresaltado como si se le acabara de cortar la respiración, incorporándose.

* * *

_Después que escribieramos Mon Petit Lapin, nos planteamos "qué pasaría si fuera al revés" y aquí está la respuesta, es solo un experimento pero es entretenido. ¿Qué opinas del pequeño Francia? ¿Hubieras querido dejarlo así más tiempo o que volviera a ser adulto, como quería Inglaterra?_


End file.
